


At the Bottom of the Garden

by That_Geek



Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [4]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: End of term barbecue, F/M, Luke's social skills need work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: An end of term barbecue, university confessions and a sneaky plot to get a sleepover.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	At the Bottom of the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to start this collection and then my brain started turning all the ideas into more complicated little pieces that just didn’t fit as well so I had a break and now I am back. Any mistakes are my own. I picked Alan's University at random but Sarah Jane's I believe was mentioned in a prose piece, according to her TARDIS wiki at least.
> 
> Classic Who Sarah Jane had pretty curly hair and I don't know if that was a style thing or a Lis thing but I'm saying that it was Sarah's natural hair and as she got older she started straightening it because she thought it looked neater or something. Anyway, enjoy!

Luke’s social skills had certainly been improving since she adopted him however, big social events and their organisation had posed an issue. Which is why Sarah Jane Smith was running between the bathroom and her bedroom like a headless chicken. Luke had arrived home with an invitation from Carla to a summer barbecue  _ that very evening _ to celebrate the end of term.

_ “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” _

_ “Because it's today” _

_ “Ok, note for the future Luke. If you are invited somewhere and then someone else is also invited through you, you have to let them know with some notice” Sarah Jane had informed her son before dashing upstairs to get ready. She wasn’t a vain woman by any account but she wanted to make an impression on the fellow parents who she had had little to no interaction with. _

“Mum! We will be late” she groaned as she heard Luke shout to her. She looked at her straighteners which she used everyday because otherwise her hair was just a mess of curls and frizzy curls at that, but that would take time and according to another shout from Luke she didn’t have time. She grabbed the light blue dress and light blue suede boots and grabbed a waistcoat before pinning some of her back so she didn’t look like a drowned rat. Luke smiled at his mum as she ran down the stairs.

“Why are you smiling, we are so late.”

“You look really pretty, Mum” She smiles at him, he is a very sweet boy. Always ready to see the good in someone. The two rush out the door and walk the short journey to the Langer house. 

-SJA-

They were indeed late. Maria and her dad, Alan, were already there. Clyde too, obviously but also a lot of the other students and their parents; Carla really was a social butterfly. Luke went off with his peers leaving Sarah Jane to find Carla or Alan, the only 2 parents she actually knew. 

“Oh Sarah Jane, you made it” Carla greeted.

“I did. It’s a great idea”

“Oh well, end of term all the kids have been working hard, y’know?”

“Of course, they deserve a treat of some kind.”

“Now get yourself a drink from the kitchen and then go to the garden and get some food” Carla told her, before walking through to the back of the house. Sarah Jane sighed and wandered through; smiling politely at those who greeted her. She was so used to spending time with Clyde, Maria and Luke that she had to remind herself that in this situation they probably would prefer her to not ‘hang out’ with them. Instead she kept to herself. Grabbing a glass of lemonade and then a burger in the garden, a few of the parents came up to her asking her if she was getting Luke extra tutoring but she wasn’t so there wasn’t much to say but she continued poloiet conversation about her job and such like. Eventually though she sat at the furthest point of the garden and ate quietly. Parties really were a better pastime when she was younger.

“I thought I saw you coming in” she jerked as Alan snuck up on her. She turned and smiled.

“It's rude to sneak up on others” he held up his hands.

“My apologies. So, what do you think?” He sits down beside her, with a hot dog in hand.

“It’s a party and I am at least 15 years older than everyone in attendance. How’s it going for you?”

“I am one of 5 single dad’s in Maria’s year and excluding yourself and Carla I have coincidentally met all of the single mothers in Maria’s year this evening. I am not one to have crazy conspiracy theories but there have just been a few too many coincidences” He explained. Sarah Jane couldn’t help but smile along as he told his story. They sat and chatted for a bit. Alan was particularly excited for an upcoming project at his workplace; he was clearly in love with his job. Sarah Jane raved equally about a piece she had done last month that had been nominated by the newspaper’s editor in chief.

“Well, that’s great news. Congratulations. I’ve never asked before but how long have you been a journalist?” Sarah Jane sat back and let out a long breath.

“That’s the number one question. Let’s see. University at 18, graduated at 21. Worked as an apprentice for a year before officially getting hired and then I met the Doctor at 23 and everything changed. I went back to normal life at 26 and built my way up and now, I have enough reputation to freelance” she explains to him, with a gentle smile and a low voice in case anyone decides to lug in. 

“So, you are one of the best. That’s what I’m hearing here” he sits in closer with a smirk.

“Not to blow my own trumpet but some people might consider me one of the best in the country.” 

“I believe that”

“Have you ever read any of my articles?”

“Yes, the ones on your wall. First time I came round to collect Maria. I was informed and entertained” she starts to laugh.

“Entertained? I would hardly say that my articles were entertaining, Alan”

“On the contrary, you have a way with words, Sarah Jane. I’ll have you know I was tech editor for my university newspaper so I have an eye for a good article” he nods to himself, which prompts more laughter from Sarah Jane.

“Just for no reason at all, what university did you go to?” 

“Mock me if you will, but the university newspaper was a big deal.”

“I am aware. Do you think I would go to university, be a journalism student and not be a part of the newspaper?”

“Ok, so what was so funny?”

“I don’t know, tech editor?”

“A legitimate role. I was there to review all the up and coming products useful to students. Gave tips on coding as well, which was a personal favourite.” she grinned, she was still curious and wanted to do more digging; find his old articles.

“I believe you, but what university did you attend?”

“Sheffield. What about you?”

“Liverpool”

“Really, you went to university with scousers?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing?”

“No, of course not. I was just expecting you to say somewhere in London.”

“I had grown up in that area, I wanted to get out and see somewhere else. It was fun; they really knew how to party”

“Oh yeah, what kind?”

“It was the late 60’s Alan, use your imagination”

“The late 60’s. Surely, that’s too early”

“Ha.Ha.” she replies with a playful snark. He chuckles at her and she hits his shoulder.

“What were you then, Late 90’s?”

“Absolutely not. I was late 80’s, early 90’s.”

“Oh, ok”

“Am I older than you thought?”

“Erm, yes” she grimaces and looks down at her feet.

“Well, I guess that’s a compliment in my favour,” he looks down and notices her empty glass, “would you like another drink?” she nods and he gets up and walks up the garden and into the house. Luke, Maria and Clyde saunter over and sit down with her.

“How’s it going Sarah Jane?” Clyde grins.

“Fine, why?”

“Oh, you know. I am the host and I just want to make sure you’re having a nice time.” she squints her eyes. She hadn’t been a mother for that long but she knew when someone wanted something.

“What do you want?”

“Us? Want something? No way, Sarah Jane” Clyde mocks offence.

“We just wanted to chat, right Luke?” Maria smiles and glances at Luke who grins and nods. Sarah Jane looks at the three of them, with great suspicion. Alan walks back over with more lemonade and a glass of Coke for himself.

“What are you troublemakers up to, then?” all three of them mock their shock, with hands to their chests.

“Dad, how could you think that I was being troublesome?”

“One word: Experience” Sarah Jane laughs at his comment. He sits back down. Maria sticks out her tongue at him before perching herself on the arm of the bench.

“We were just thinking, because it's not a school night and we are all here so maybe um, I could stay over. With Luke and Clyde. Please.” She flashes her sweetest smile at him. Alan makes a noise of consideration as he sits back, bringing a hand to his chin and stroking it as though in deep thought.

“What do you think, Sarah Jane?”

“I don’t know, I’d hate for Carla to be overwhelmed.”

“My mum won’t mind Sarah Jane” Clyde answers immediately.

“Please, Mum. I’d really like to stay for a sleepover” Luke smiles and Sarah Jane can’t help but feel her heart melt.

“What are the plans here, because I feel like there’s to this request. You guys are on holiday so is this going to turn into a three night long sleepover? Because obviously once you’ve stayed here you’ll end up at ours and then Sarah Jane’s” The kids all look at each other and then seconds later Maria and Clyde scoff and deny his claims.

“I thought that  _ was _ our plan” Luke says with utter confusion on his face. Clyde rolls his eyes and Maria rolls her head back with a long sigh. Sarah Jane and Alan can’t help but smirk at each other.

“What do you think, Sarah Jane? Do we let these three have a long weekend of sleepovers?”

“I don’t know, Alan. Can we trust them?”

“Of course you can, Sarah Jane” Maria says with an enthusiastic nod.

“Please mum. We all work hard in school and save the planet; doesn’t that deserve a reward of some kind” Sarah Jane closes her eyes and shakes her head. She couldn’t really argue with that.

“Alright then but I want assurances that you’ll be in bed by 11 each night” 

“11’s too late”

“C’mon Alan, be reasonable. 10:30”

“10:15”

“10:25”

“Oh go on then” he swats the air and chuckles. Maria gasps and launches herself at her dad, with an oof he returns the hug. Luke is much more gentle in his appreciation and curls an arm around his mums shoulders. The children run back to the house to inform Carla of their plans in full.

“They are really good at that teaming up thing, aren’t they?” the two adults looked at the garden and the array of parents they had decided to avoid.

“Well, they have a unique dynamic and circumstance surrounding their friendship” Sarah Jane took a sip of her lemonade and hummed appreciatively. She looked up at the sky, it was a good afternoon and probably would for several more hours. They sipped their drinks quietly until a rather loud blonde woman came over demanding a dance with Alan. He left with quite a chunk of reluctance but Sarah Jane found herself alone. Once upon a time she would have been sad at missing a good dance but she had rather lost her taste for it. 

-SJA-

Sarah Jane placed the glass on the counter. It was nice to have met some of the fellow parents and she had had some nice conversations after Alan had gone to dance but she felt out of place, which in a professional context never bothered her but in a social context it made her extremely uncomfortable. Parenthood had been a surprise to her and she just felt inadequate. She intended on sneaking out now and returning later to give Luke some overnight items. However, on her way out she walked into Alan who looked a little panicked.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes, but I was coming back once everything has died down, with an overnight bag” she smiled at him, his shoulders slumped as he let out a deep breath. He grabbed her arm and they walked out. As they sped walked down the street Sarah Jane shot him a weirded out look.

“Sorry, I just really had to leave. That woman who asked me to dance - ‘Mandy’ has been all over me. I don’t know what Carla told her” Alan explained. 

“Oh. I always did  _ hate _ being set up”

“Why did they stop?”

“I stopped working in offices”

“I would love to work from home. I could spend more time with Maria, I wouldn’t have to worry about office politics and I could make such a great office out of that spare room” Sarah Jane had a fond look on her face. When she had made the choice to start freelancing to the point where she barely set foot into an office; she was excited for the freedom to have her  _ own  _ office.

“I remember that feeling well. It’s a shame you weren’t able to enjoy yourself”

“I did in part, mostly when it was just us, at the bottom of the garden”

“Me too. I was not ready for it. Luke has not quite understood that you have tell people of invitations with more than an hour's notice. I mean god knows what they thought of this mess” She gestured to her outfit. Her hair had eventually dried over the evening and had curled around her chin and rested on her shoulders.

“I doubt that, I mean you look great. You should wear your hair like that more often” Sarah Jane made an awkward noise and then coughed. Alan subpoenaed his mouth to speak again but she held up a finger.

“I haven’t heard that in a long time” they reach the top of Sarah Jane’s driveway and stop. There is an awkward silence, then a chuckle and finally a gaze. Sarah Jane wonders what possessed him to say such a thing, but then she finds herself berating herself because it’s probably nothing and just a compliment between friends so she makes her excuses and starts to retreat but then Alan stops her in her tracks.

“Sarah Jane, would you like to join me for a drink after the kids overnight things have been dropped off?”


End file.
